This invention relates to an amusement device which can be used by adults or children. For example, the device may be used by a child in an aggressive manner as might be desirable as an aid in psychological play therapy where it may be desirable to induce the child to act out hostile or aggressive feelings. Although such toys have been proposed and are now employed both in psychological counseling as well as in ordinary play, they do present some difficulties, particularly in regard to their safety. Perhaps the primary difficulty resides in the fact that prior bats have all utilized some form of central or internal rigid core such as a tube or a rod to provide sufficient strength for the foam material so that it may have reasonable durability and will not break or tear after a short period of use. Often, the rigid core in the prior devices is used as a handle by which the device may be gripped. The presence of the rigid core renders the device unsafe and there have been instances in which a child has been struck by the bat in such a manner that the core injured the child, sometimes seriously.
It is among the general objects of the invention to provide a toy of the type described which avoids these and other difficulties. In brief, my invention consists of an elongate bat made from a single, unitary length of resilient, flexible foam plastic or rubber which is totally free of any rigid supplementary supporting or stiffening elements, the bat being made in its entirety from the foam material. A handle is defined between the ends of the bat by wrapping a band of material about the bat to define a narrowed region of compressed foam material. The handle region defines and separates the main and end portions of the bat. The compressed foam material at the handle portion provides sufficient strength to resist tearing and other damage which would ordinarily be expected to occur with such a device.
It is among the general objects to provide an improved child's bat which may be used as a toy both in regular play and as a therapeutic aid in psychological counseling.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bat or device of the type described which is totally free of internal rigidifying members.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bat of the type described which provides a high degree of safety in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bat of the type described which is of simple and inexpensive construction yet which is durable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bat of the type described in which the handle portion of the bat is defined by a region of compressed foam.